


Concealed Moans and Exposed Collarbones

by wooperskai



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Slight fluff and romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wooperskai/pseuds/wooperskai
Summary: Momo and Mina enjoy taking turns in seducing each other and testing each other's self-control. It's Momo's turn to seduce Mina and she discovered Mina also thinks that her collarbones are the sexiest part of her body. How long can Mina resist Momo before her resolve eventually crumbles? Not too long considering Momo is a horrible tease and wears tops that blatantly show off her collarbones for Mina to see.





	Concealed Moans and Exposed Collarbones

**Author's Note:**

> The smut prompt won the poll on my Twitter and here it is. Enjoy~
> 
> If you voted for the fluff prompt, I promise to write it out at some point in the future.

 

 

Myoui Mina belonged to Hirai Momo.

Hirai Momo belonged to Myoui Mina.

It was a concept that Momo could never get tired of.

 

She also could never get tired of listening to the way Mina chanted her name through breathless moans while she showered Mina’s clit with attention using her lips and tongue, more than happy taste the ballerina’s arousal that seeped from her center.

 

Myoui Mina was Twice’s seductive and elegant “Black Swan”.

Myoui Mina was also Twice’s shy and adorable penguin.

But right now, Myoui Mina was a whimpering, writhing mess, summoning all her willpower to suppress her moans and stop herself from waking up the rest of the members who were fast asleep and unaware of Momo’s sinful ministrations to her hot, throbbing sex.

It was one month ago when Momo and Mina both agreed to take the next intimate step in their relationship and since then, sex has become a welcoming addiction between them, more than willing to experiment and take the time to explore each other’s bodies when their schedules allowed them, which wasn’t that often due to Twice’s ever growing popularity, and thus, less free time to do as they pleased.

Recently, the two of them created a game to add a bit of spice to their relationship that was both fun and frustrating. They would take turns subtly frustrating each other until the one being seduced was unable to resist temptation. It was all about how long could they last without succumbing to their sexual desire but it never lasted for more than a few days.

This round, Mina was the one seducing Momo. Momo only lasted a day and half. It was damn near impossible to resist the way Mina looked at her. Those mischievous chocolate brown eyes were signaling to Momo that Mina was mentally undressing her and probably (definitely) imagining other naughty things. It didn’t help that Mina looked at her and tantalizingly licked her lips, not breaking eye contact with Momo for even a second, and it was even worse when Mina was doing all of this while they were around their members who were aware of their relationship yet unaware of their promiscuity (except Sana who claimed to have sense their sexual tension and came up with an educated guess). Yet knowing Mina was still inconspicuously seducing her when everyone else was around excited Momo more than before.

Which was why Momo couldn’t resist any longer and wasted no time undressing her girlfriend the moment they were both certain everyone else was asleep so she could spread Mina’s legs apart and taste her.

She was so thankful Jeongyeon agreed to switch rooms with Mina when they announced their relationship.

“M-Momo... yes, right there. Oh god. Please don’t stop..!” Mina begged while she grasped a fistful of Momo’s hair as a series of desperate whimpers followed while watching the dancer work wonders on her aching core using her tongue.

Momo gazed up and met Mina’s wanton eyes with a playful smirk before returning to her ministrations. She could feel Mina’s orgasm approaching so she began suckling her bundle of nerves more vigorously than before and inserted two fingers inside the ballerina’s folds, pumping her digits in and out of Mina just as fast. Mina had to physically cover her own mouth to muffle her moans at the sudden intensity, squeezing her eyes shut as she basked in the pleasure Momo was bestowing her. Even in the darkness of their room where the only source of light came from the moon shining through their window, Momo could still make out Mina’s body that was glistening beautifully from sweat and her adorable yet shameless expression, and there were no words to describe how Momo felt knowing this was a side of Mina only she could see.

Momo began to kiss her way up Mina’s body when she could feel the other girl’s inner walls began to tighten around her fingers, stopping at Mina’s plush lips and kissing her lovingly yet passionately, all the while her fingers were still mercilessly sliding in and out of Mina. Their tongues tangled with one another, with Momo drinking in Mina’s moans in between kisses, and the moment Momo pressed and circled her thumb against Mina’s clit, she muffled Mina’s erotic cries by kissing her hard while she climaxed and came all over Momo’s fingers. Momo smiled gently against Mina’s lips as she helped Mina come down from her orgasm while holding her body that would twitch and shudder at random till Mina was finished.

Mina weakly snaked both arms around Momo, lazily kissing her once more, then pulled away to tuck herself into the crook of Momo’s neck. “Mmm... That felt really good...”

Momo chuckled and kissed the top of Mina’s head as she reciprocated the embrace and held Mina tightly against her. “You must have been really turned on. You were... wetter than usual.”

She didn’t have to look at Mina to know she was blushing from the way she buried her face deeper into her neck, which only made Momo laugh more. “You say such things all the time now and I’m the one who seduced you, but I still get embarrassed whenever you say things like that...” Mina murmured softly against Momo’s skin.

“It’s really cute that you still do. Now it’s my turn to seduce you,” Momo said while idly drawing small circles above one of Mina’s shoulder blades, earning her a low hum of approval from the younger girl. “Hey, Mina. Which part of my body do you find the sexiest?”

“Hm... Every part of you is sexy,” Mina answered cheesily, looking up at Momo with her trademark gummy smile.

Momo gave her a playful look. “I’m serious, Mina.”

“Your abs.” Mina answered while her hand traveled down to Momo’s toned abdomen, cool fingertips brushing against the muscles.

“Besides my abs...” Momo shivered against Mina’s fingers.

Mina hummed thoughtfully again. “I honestly think your collarbones are sexy. The shape of them are so nice and I catch myself staring at them when I don’t mean to.” She lowered herself slightly to plant a kiss on each of Momo’s collarbones. “When you mentioned you thought the same in that interview months ago, I silently agreed with you.”

Momo smiled when she felt Mina kiss her collarbones again and when she felt her teeth graze the skin. “Good to know you agree with me...” She bit back a moan when she could feel Mina’s hand descending lower.

“Momo?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you still turned on? Mina asked, her fingertips brushing against Momo’s inner thigh.

“Yes, I am...” Momo muttered quietly, bucking her hips when her clit was touched.

Mina smiled mischievously as she slowly slipped her middle finger inside of Momo, rewarding her a moan from the older girl.

“Don’t worry. That’s what I’m here for.”

 

* * *

 

The next day, Mina instantly regretted telling Momo that she found her collarbones attractive because Momo immediately capitalized on that fact and wore a low cut tank top in the dorm to gain the upper hand on the next round of their challenge.

“I hate you,” Mina glowered, tearing her eyes away from the older girl to avoid staring at the exposed area.

“I love you too,” Momo smirked as she hugged Mina from behind and propped her chin on the other girl’s shoulder.

Momo was reveling in Mina’s suffering due to the fact they wouldn’t have a free day until several days from now, and it was obvious her exposed collarbones was having a wonderful effect on the ballerina. She would wear low cut tops whenever she was around Mina. It made her laugh whenever her stylist would make her wear similar tops and Mina could do nothing but grumble with flushed cheeks and avoid looking at Momo as much as possible when they were backstage prepping for a music show. The rest of Twice even began to notice Mina’s odd behavior towards Momo.

“Unnie, why is Mina unnie glaring at you from across the table?” Dahyun whispered into Momo’s ear one evening at the dinner table.

Momo smiled at Dahyun then looked back at Mina, lips slowly curving into a smirk while she subtly dragged a finger across her own collarbone and watching Mina biting down on her lip. “I just made her a little mad, that’s all. We’re okay,” she answered vaguely to Dahyun’s question.

It was the third day since the round started which meant that tomorrow would be their day off, and all they had for schedules for the day was a late night radio show. Momo was genuinely surprised Mina had made it this far and was inwardly disappointed her seductive advancements were not working. She definitely didn’t want this to last another day so she went to the living room where Mina was on the couch knitting while Chaeyoung, Tzuyu, Jihyo, and Sana sat on the floor playing a board game, completely immersed in the competitive nature of the game.

Momo walked up to Mina with a cheshire-like grin and bent over to be eye level with Mina, well aware she was giving her girlfriend a view of her collarbones as well as a bit of cleavage due to the looseness of her top. “Hey, Mina.”

Mina looked up from her knitting needles and instantly inhaled sharply at the view directly in front of her. “... Can I help you, Momo?”

Momo snickered. “Nothing, really. Just wanted to see what you were knitting this time.”

“It should be obvious what I’m knitting at this point... You didn’t have to bend over to to see,” Mina grumbled and looked back down at her needles.

“Of course I did,” Momo replied back cheekily. 

Behind them, Chaeyoung started to yell and accuse Sana of cheating, which the latter denied, and in moments the volume behind them became incredibly loud. While they were distracted, Momo took the opportunity to press a chaste yet passionate kiss to Mina’s lips, swiping her tongue across Mina’s lower lip, before pulling away to see the younger girl’s flushed cheeks and surprised expression.

“Y-Yah...” Mina mumbled.

“I’ll see you later. I’ll be in our room if you need me.

Momo flashed one last smirk at Mina before heading into the hallway that lead to all their rooms. Just as she passed their shared bathroom, she heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Mina approaching her with a determined look. Momo crossed her arms and gazed back at Mina, amusement twinkling in her eyes. “That was fast. You already need me?”

“Yes, I need to taste you,” Mina bluntly retorted.

Before she could even open her mouth, Mina crashed her lips into Momo’s with such force, she pinned the older girl against the bathroom door. Momo moaned into Mina’s mouth when she felt the other girl’s knee pushing between her thighs and up against her center, instantly turned on by Mina’s sudden aggression. “I was wondering when you were going to break,” Momo somehow managed to speak in between feverish kisses.

Mina gave one last, harsh suckle to Momo’s bottom lip then looked at her. “You are infuriatingly sexy. It was really, really hard...” As she spoke, she kissed her way down until she reached Momo’s collarbones, pressing light, gentle kisses before she began to fervently suckle the patch of skin, which received a hushed whine from Momo.

“M-Mina, wait... You’re going to leave a mark,” Momo whimpered as she tried to push Mina away.

“This is payback for your teasing so you deserve it,” Mina murmured. The younger girl pulled away and smirked at the bruise that was beginning to show on Momo’s creamy, white skin, then ran her tongue across its surface slowly, her eyes never leaving Momo’s.

“Momo unnie!”

Momo and Mina froze when they heard someone call out for Momo. Out of sheer panic, Momo was pushed into the bathroom by Mina who shut the door behind them. The dancer felt her heart racing when she could hear footsteps in the hallway. She then felt a gentle knock to the bathroom door.

“Momo, unnie, are you in there?” The voice belonged to Tzuyu.

“Y-Yes, I am―” Momo cut herself off when Mina got down on her knees and began tugging down her shorts, panic and excitement in her rising further when she could tell what Mina was planning to do. “Myoui Mina, I swear to God,” she hissed quietly through her teeth.

“Just keep talking and ignore me,” Mina whispered back casually, settling between Momo’s legs.

_Easier said than done,_ Momo thought.

“We’re going on a McDonald’s run. Manager unnie is going to drive. Did you want to come too?” Tzuyu explained, blissfully unaware of what was going on on the other side of the door.

Momo desperately held her moan back when she felt Mina kissing her inner thighs, running a hand through Mina’s ebony locks to encourage the younger girl despite her protests seconds ago. “I’m okay. Do you mind getting me a Big Mac though...?”

“Okay. Have you seen Mina unnie? I wanted to ask her the same question.”

“She’s sleeping in our room. She said she was feeling tired,” Momo lied. "Get Mina a Big Mac too." Her breath hitched in her throat as Mina playfully prodded her now swollen clit with her nose. She mentally cursed at Mina for teasing her when the latter knew how turned on she was, the thrill of possibly getting caught exciting her further.

Except that if anyone were to walk in on Mina about to pleasure her, she would want anyone BUT Tzuyu. The maknae would be traumatized for life.

When Momo gazed down at Mina, she saw her eyes darken with desire while rubbing her hands up and down Momo's eyes. Without warning, Momo felt Mina's tongue slide in deep inside of her, a wave of pleasure overwhelming her senses that she literally had to slap her hand over her mouth to muffle the moan that she couldn't control, praying to the gods that Tzuyu didn't hear anything. She also couldn't control old habits so when she felt Mina's tongue abruptly swirling around her bundle of nerves, Momo threw her head back and instantly banged it against the door.

"OW!" Momo cried out, grabbing the back of her head and groaning in pain. She glared daggers down at Mina who was silently dying of laughter on the bathroom floor.

"Are you okay?" Tzuyu asked, genuine concern etched in her voice. 

"I'm fine, Tzuyu, I swear... You girls can go without me."

"Alright, if you're sure. Please don't hurt yourself any more than you already have. I know you and Sana unnie call yourselves twins but you don't need to be like her and be clumsy too."

Momo held her breath, ear pressed to the door to listen for Tzuyu's foodsteps to make sure the tall maknae was no longer within earshot of the bathroom. A couple of minutes pass and she heard a beep and a loud slam of a door, which she presumed was the front door. Silence and stillness followed and Momo felt like she could breathe properly again. That is until Mina reminded her that she was still under her and between her legs, wearing an impish smile, and proceeded to run her tongue along Momo's slit, making the older girl rock her hips slowly against the slick muscle.

"I can't believe you did that while I was talking to Tzuyu of all people." Momo muttered in disbelief, then let out an uneven breath, body shuddering from pleasure in response to Mina's ministrations.

"Don't lie, Momo. I know you enjoyed it. You would have dripped down your thighs if it weren't for me cleaning you up," Mina's lips curled into an affectionate smile,

"Someone has to. I'm a messy person by nature," Momo returned the smile.

Momo sat atop of the bathroom sink, not trusting herself to remain upright when Mina could make her knees buck with ease, shamelessly spreading her legs for the other girl with a cheeky grin, which Mina was more than willing to accept the invitation. At Mina's request, only Momo was completely naked. She had thought Mina was finish leaving hickeys on her but the younger girl continued leaving marks all over her body in areas only Mina would see sans her collarbones. It was alluring yet adorable watching Mina leave her marks of possession on her skin considering her heart unequivocally belonged to Mina. No one else was allowed to touch her so intimately.

Only Mina.

Momo bit down on her lip when Mina captured one of her breasts into her heated mouth, suckling and licking the mound of flesh fervently as two slim fingers were slowly thrusting in and out of her, moaning in between breaths. While Momo preferred sex to be intense right from the start when she was the dominant one, Mina enjoyed taking her time with Momo, letting the pleasure steadily build up. Momo never complained because it was like Mina to take things slow to revel in the moments they spend together. Truthfully, she loved the gentle, yet firm way Mina touched her, quietly moaning the ballerina's name under her breath as Mina's fingers went deeper, curling and caressing the flesh of her inner walls, and rocked her hips in a rhythm that matched Mina's thrusts, driving those digits further inside.

"Mina..." Momo moaned, eyes squeezed shut and brows knitted closely together, reveling in the pleasure Mina was granting her. "I'm close...'

Mina answered her with a kiss and began her descent down Momo's toned body, leaving a trail of butterfly kisses till she was once again kneeling on the floor. Plush lips enveloped Momo's clit, eliciting a drawn out moan from the dancer, beginning to grind against Mina's tongue, desperate for release. Momo could feel her climax approaching, her breath quickening unevenly, her forehead glistening from perspiration, and her lower abdominal muscles taut. Mina's ministrations became relentless without warning, focusing her attention solely on the swollen bundle of nerves that made Momo buck her hips wildly, amplifying the pleasure Momo was feeling tenfold. It didn't take much longer for her orgasm to hit, violently spasms wracking her body that for a few seconds, all Momo could see was white. Exhausted and spent, she leaned back against the bath room mirror to catch her breath, a low and raspy groan emitting from the back of her throat when she felt Mina's tongue cleaning up her fluids. When she regained a bit of strength back, Momo sat up and wrapped her arms around Mina, pulling the girl into an embrace that was followed immediately with a kiss.

"That tongue of yours should be illegal," Momo remarked, chuckling softly as she pressed her forehead to Mina's.

Mina flashed a gummy smile and nudged her nose playfully against Momo's. "It's legal for you."

"You're so adorable," Momo laughed and gingerly cupped the other girl's cheek with her hand. "I love you, Myoui Mina."

Mina smiled even wider and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you too, Hirai Momo."

 

 

Momo changed into different clothes by the time the rest of the members returned from McDonald's. Only Sana seemed to notice the change when she was sitting beside Momo."You're wearing a more modest top than before," Sana commented on.

Momo grunted and focused on devouring her Big Mac. Her eyes widened in surprise when Sana tugged at the collar of her shirt, exposing the purplish bruises Mina had given her on her collarbones. Sana gave her fellow Japanese members a sly look and reached over to poke at Mina, who was sitting on the other side of Momo. "How bold of you, Mina~ Now I'm starting to understand why neither of you wanted to come with us to Mc.Donald's," Sana whispered loud enough for just Momo and Mina to hear.

Mina's face instantly turned bright red while Momo pinched both of Sana's cheeks and stretched them out as if she was a Shiba Inu with a forced grin, thankful no one else heard.

"Sana. I know you ship us but please stop talking or else I'll stretch your cheeks even more."

Sana instantly obeyed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a perverted Wooper.


End file.
